Subject to Change
by CelloSolo2007
Summary: What do you do when no one will take you in? You go to the one person who understands you, even if they live hundreds of miles away. Even if they are your arch enemy. Based on TUE, and overlaps with it. Chapter 2 up! COMPLETE, depending how you look at it
1. Chapter 1

Title: Subject to Change

Summary: What do you do when no one will take you in? You go to the one person who understands you, even if they live hundreds of miles away. Even if they are your arch enemy. Based on TUE.

Rating: Teen

Genres: Tragedy/Angst

Cel's Corner: Hey, the name's Cel. Um, thanks to everyone who reviewed my first story. I know that Vlad is sorta out of character, but he's my favorite character (other than Danny, duh!) so I might make him nice once in a while. This has nothing to do with "My Secret, Your Secret." This story is totally different. If you haven't seen "The Ultimate Enemy," this has LOTS of spoilers. But what fan of Danny Phantom hasn't seen it at least twice? Hehe. Anyways, read on and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Video

Danny walked through the empty house, his footsteps echoing in the halls. His head hung low and his feet sometimes dragged the ground. He hadn't saved them. He had lost. Nothing Danny could do would change his future. Nothing would keep him from becoming his own worst enemy. Even worse than Vlad.

He heard something flutter and looked into Jazz's room to see a book. Her diary. He slowly walked over to her desk and picked up the small book. He flipped to the last written page, dated April 18, 2005. That was the day she had told Danny that she knew his secret. Only Danny hadn't heard her say it. His older form had. But he knew. The note she'd sent into the Ghost Zone told him all he needed to know. He read the diary entry.

**April 18, 2005**

**Today is the day of the CAT. I really hope that Danny doesn't cheat on the test. He's never used his powers to do something like that before. I hope he remains the same Danny I've come to know as the half ghost hero of Amity Park. Still, I wish he'd tell me. And Mom. And Dad. And Amity Park. It would be best if he told everyone. Then he would be trusted more because he's human. Well, half human anyways.**

**I'm going to go talk to Danny about everything.**

**OMG, Danny's trapped ten years in the future, and his older self is here, trying to make his future a reality. I've got to tell Danny! But how? Oh man, this is bad. I hope Danny's okay.**

**Mom just got a call from Mr. Lancer. I guess Danny really did cheat on his test...oh no, the Nasty Burger. I have to warn them before they all get killed. But I need Danny's help...I guess I could do it on my own. I need the Fenton Ghost Peeler, though. I need to be prepared for anything and everything. Oh Danny, I hope you're okay.**

**Jazzmine Madison Fenton**

Danny sighed. He closed the book. It would be best for everyone to know the truth. So he took out a camcorder, turned into his alter-ego Danny Phantom, and pressed the "record" button. He sat down in the camera's view and sighed before starting his monologue.

"My name is Danny Phantom. If you're watching this, I'm somewhere between here and Wisconsin, about two hundered feet high," Danny began. "But I'm coming back, someday. When I think I can face the citizens of Amity Park once again. Until then, confide your trust in Valerie Gray, the best ghost hunter I know, to get rid of all the ghosts. I know she can do great things. I've seen her at work. But that's not what I'm talking to you about.

"I've been hiding a secret from everyone. Not even my parents kno--knew," Danny corrected himself. "I'm not a ghost. I'm half ghost. That also means that I'm half human. And today, I'm going to tell you my human identity. The person who's been hiding his secret for almost a year, from his parents, his sister, and his fellow citizens." Danny closed his eyes and two rings formed around his waist. They separated, changing his outfit. His hair turned from white to black. He opened his eyes to reveal them as, not neon green, but an icy blue color.

"My name is Danny Fenton."

* * *

Danny landed in front of the large apartment complex. He flew up to room 14B and placed the video tape in front of the door. He closed his eyes and knocked on the door. Then he flew off, never to be seen again. He looked back as Valerie stepped outside. She looked down and picked up the video, then her eyes locked with his. He turned his head back in front of him. He couldn't stand to see her face, wondering why he was running.

Valerie put the tape in her VCR and pressed "play."

* * *

Cel's Corner: Chapter One is done! Yay! See, this is based on what happened when Danny didn't save his family. Here's a preview of the next chapter.

* * *

_"Daniel, I don't understand," Vlad said. Danny threw him against the wall._

_"They're gone. Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, they're all gone," Danny screamed as Vlad slumped to the ground. Tears streamed down Danny's red face, his eyes shining a bright green color. "Don't you understand? I have nothing left! NOTHING!" A green sphere encircled Danny and Vlad gasped as it grew larger and larger. "WHY CAN'T I HAVE A NORMAL LIFE?" Danny screamed. Vlad stood up._

_"Danny, calm down," he said calmly. The green sphere disappeared and Danny's eyes turned their icy blue shade again, but they were clouded over with hot tears. Danny sobbed and wrapped his arms around the older man. Vlad put his hand on Danny's back comfortingly._

_"I...I never got to tell them...I just...want it all to go away...I don't want to be a ghost anymore..." Danny said between sobs. Vlad stared out into space._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Subject to Change

Summary: What do you do when no one will take you in? You go to the one person who understands you, even if they live hundreds of miles away. Even if they are your arch enemy. Based on TUE.

Rating: Teen

Genres: Tragedy/Angst

Cel's Corner: Yay, I finally get a chance to update. To Mina-chan AMD, thank you for the many compliments. To epobbp, thanks, and it's okay. Maybe you'll see the whole thing one day. To Xara O'Connor, yes, I'm obsessed. Hehe. I'm glad you actually like this story. And...I'm not a communications major like SOME people, so I don't really care for the camera angle or anything of that nature. Also, I like the previews because it's sort of like a cliffie. Well, here's Chapter 2, people.

* * *

Chapter 2: Gone

Twelve hours after leaving Amity Park, Danny landed in front of a large mansion in Wisconsin. Instead of phasing through, he knocked on the huge wooden door. It opened and Danny stared at the ground, not wanting to see the older man's surprised expression.

"Daniel?" Vlad asked. Danny sighed.

"Would I be able to come in without getting attacked by ghosts?" Danny asked. Vlad nodded and led Danny inside. Danny looked up, his green eyes filled with fear. He was still in ghost form, just in case Vlad attacked him. His energy soon ran out and he involuntarily changed back into his human form.

"What's wrong, Daniel?" Vlad asked. Even though he wished Danny would join him on his own, he knew it would never happen, and that Danny was here for something else. Danny closed his eyes.

"I never want to go back to Amity Park again," Danny said. Vlad looked confused.

"But that's your home, Daniel," Vlad said. "That's where your family is. Your friends." Danny opened his eyes and stood up.

"Not anymore. Never again," Danny said. Vlad put his hands on Danny's shoulders.

"Daniel, I don't understand," Vlad said. Danny threw him against the wall.

"They're gone. Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, they're all gone," Danny screamed as Vlad slumped to the ground. Tears streamed down Danny's red face, his eyes shining a bright green color. "Don't you understand? I have nothing left! NOTHING!" A green sphere encircled Danny and Vlad gasped as it grew larger and larger. "WHY CAN'T I HAVE A NORMAL LIFE?" Danny screamed. Vlad stood up.

"Danny, calm down," he said calmly. The green sphere disappeared and Danny's eyes turned their icy blue shade again, but they were clouded over with hot tears. Danny sobbed and wrapped his arms around the older man. Vlad put his hand on Danny's back comfortingly.

"I...I never got to tell them...I just...want it all to go away...I don't want to be a ghost anymore..." Danny said between sobs. Vlad stared out into space.

"Danny, why don't you sit down while I go get you something to drink?" Vlad asked. Danny nodded and sat down. Vlad walked out of the room and into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Vlad came back into the room with two coffee mugs. He gave one to Danny, and Danny stared at the brown liquid before drinking it slowly. Danny put the cup on the table beside the couch and his eyelids slowly dropped. His breathing was slow, and Vlad, smiling, left the room, mumbling something about sleeping pills.

* * *

Cel's Corner: Sorry it's so short.

* * *

_"Danny, you're back!" Valerie said. Her smile faded when he didn't respond. "Danny?"_

_"Sorry, I don't go by Danny anymore," the ghost said. "The name's Plasmius." Valerie gasped and took out her bazooka._

_"Where's Danny?" she asked, backing up. She backed into a wall and knew that she had lost._

_"I told you, I'm not Danny anym--" the ghost began. He was suddenly hit by a green beam, and Valerie turned around. The beam had come from a six-year-old girl with slightly dark skin and blue-green eyes. Her black hair was up in a ponytail, and she had a small weapon in her hand. Valerie smiled._

_"Where's your mom?" Valerie asked. A woman came out of the shadows. She looked just like the girl except her eyes were an aqua color. The woman was wearing a black jumpsuit and had a Fenton Thermos in her hand._

_"I'm right here," she said with a slightly hispanic accent._

_"Well, well, well," a voice said. The ghost smiled at the sight. "Who would have thought that you would become a ghost hunter?"_

_"I'm doing it for Danny," the woman said. The ghost laughed._

_"Danny Phantom doesn't exist anymore," he said._


End file.
